


To Love a Monster

by Animillion



Series: Twisted little things [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Archive warnings can’t warn for this, Attempted Murder, Birthdays, Crimes, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fictional CSEM, Fluff, Fucked up jealousy, Happy Ending for bad people, Hiding crimes, Lots and lots of therapy, Lots of Crying, Love?, M/M, Make up sex, Mentions of Child Molestation, Mentions of Pedophilia and past crimes, Pedophile!Tsukasa, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Therapy, mutual obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku knew he couldn’t trust Tsukasa. And with a heavy heart will end this all. Or so he thought.Last part of the “Twisted little things” series(READ THE TAGS PLEASE)
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Twisted little things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the tags and are still HERE then you know what you’re getting into. I’ll go ahead and be clear that this is just FICTION and if any of it starts to trigger you/any of the tags are triggers for you to please click away.
> 
> Antis: Your mental health and safety isn’t worth harassing me. Move along. 
> 
> Everyone who’s been on this coaster from the beginning XD welcome back enjoy the last ride.

There’s a storm outside. A loud, thrashing, power shorting storm. It’s fitting, Senku thinks. For a day like this. He wearily looks at his lap as his father dries his wet hair with a towel. The cowlicks already standing back up on their own. 

“What happened Senku?” Byakuya lay a hand on his shoulder in worry. “This isn’t like you.”

He’s right. It’s very unlike him to show up at the front door crying his eyes out. But what else could he do but come home? The clothes are laid out on the table from his bags. They’re wet too, and the power doesn’t have any hope of returning. Senku presses his palm to his eyes. 

“Byakuya, I’m moving back in.”

It’s not a question. Byakuya had offered his home open as long as he lived to his son. The man sighs. 

“Okay Senku, but that still doesn’t explain to me as to what’s going on- what happened?”

Senku lackluster gaze finds his fathers worried eyes in the candle light. Byakuya has gotten older and the shadows of his wrinkles reveal the heart he wears so openly on his sleeve. 

“Is it Tsukasa? Did he hurt you?” You could definitely say that. Actually, you could say that for sure. Senku feels his throat clench up. 

“...if I told you I was in a relationship with Tsukasa, would you believe me?”

Byakuya’s eyes widen, then soften. 

“Oh Senku.” 

He hates that. Being looked at like he’s a naive little child. 

“I’ve been in a relationship with him for... for a long time... before you went to space even.” This was hard to admit to his father. For all the times he was left alone in Japan to his own devices, Senku was being touched by an adult Byakuya had one day come to think was simply Senku’s high school friend. “And he’s not my age either he... he’s about thirty two now.”

Senku can tell it takes some time for Byakuya to fully understand what he means by telling him this. Senku is eighteen as of six months ago. 

His brows crescent and he shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes. 

“ _Oh Senku_ ”

“I love him Byakuya- I really do..”

“Senku he’s a pedophile, I’m sorry I should have never left you alone I should’ve-“

“I was happy to stay here,” he’s no longer cold, but his hands still shake as they grip onto Byakuya’s sleeves, “there’s no way you could’ve known.. I hid it from you and he-“

“Senku.” Byakuya holds his face and presses his thumb to wipe at his eyes. “You’re not blaming yourself for this, you’re smarter than that.”

The boy- cause that what he felt like- cries hard as Byakuya pulls him into a hug. 

“I love him.”

Byakuya nods slowly, “I know.”

“But he doesn’t love me enough.”

Byakuya doesn’t know the situation at its full, but he nods gently and wipes more tears from his sons eyes. 

Senku wipes at his eyes. “I did something awful.”

Thunder cracks the sky, walls shaking as lightening glows off their faces. Senku looks as if he’s seen a ghost. 

“I’ve done awful things, all for him and now I.. I’m ten billion percent fucked.” He sighs and looks down then back up to Byakuya. 

•

Senku looks out at the sky. It’s clear, but soon clouds would gather and create rain. He sighs. Glancing over his shoulder he spots his lover upon the couch, playing with an ace of spades. A wicked grin upon his face.

There’s some child. An actor Senku believes. They were in a movie together. Tsukasa is supposed to be guest starring. Senku knew. Of course he did. The day Tsukasa came home with a look as if he’d found the holy grail. 

When he had confronted Tsukasa about it, Tsukasa had scoffed at him. Said he was delusional but went back on that immediately. Senku knew Tsukasa inside out. The child actor _Asagiri Gen_ was his new muse. 

Senku felt sick to his stomach. He looks away from the grinning man on the couch. Chrome had been one thing. A one time thing. The boy hadn’t said anything about it since. Even though he could tell there was always something unsure and hesitant in Chromes eyes. Something that told him he didn’t know how to talk to him without thinking about it. Senku felt wrong every time he saw him. In the end, he’s happy Chrome was picked up by social services and had to move away. 

Now there is Gen. A child actor he had done hours of research on. Memorizing every line, every movie, every show he had starred in since birth all out of what? Jealousy? Regret? 

Tsukasa had bowed to Senku that night. Praying his forgiveness. He wouldn’t do anything, honest. Hands to himself. But Senku knew better. Fool him once. Fool him only once. He had found the pictures. A small playful thing. It reminded him of himself. His now ugly, mangled, defiled self. They sit idly in his back pocket. 

The kettle squeals and he pours water gently over the tea bag settled in each cup on the counter. From the cabinet he pulls sugar and something else. Tsukasa wasn’t much on sweets. Yet, he loved to pack his tea full of sugar. Maybe that’s the only way he could get it to go down. The remembrance of his sins too drawn out in the grain of hard, black tea. 

It’s convenient. The sugar would most certainly mask the aftertaste of the liquid death he mixes into the tea. 

He doesn’t toss the tea bags. After the deed is done he will need to clean up. 

Tsukasa takes his drink with a smile. And when he’s sat down he turns Senku into a kiss. A sweet, savory kiss. He enjoys it. One last time. The ace of spades is sat on the arm of the couch and as Tsukasa takes a sip of his tea Senku pulls the pictures from his pocket. 

“You lied to me.”

It takes Tsukasa a moment to open his eyes and gaze down at the photos. His throat bobs as it finishes what’s in his mouth. 

“Where did you find those?” His voice is so dreadful. 

“I’m not stupid Tsukasa,” Senku feels the tears forming in his eyes, “you’ve been touching him and I thought I could just ignore it without proof but this? Tsukasa if someone were to find these in your drawers you’d...” he looks over to him. 

“Forgive me,” Tsukasa pleads as he brings Senku into his arms, putting his cup aside. Senku can hear his heartbeat and closes his eyes. “Please Senku, I-“ he stops and Senku hears the skip of his heartbeat. 

“No,” Senku looks up and his tired, dull eyes meet Tsuaksa’s wide, terrified ones, “forgive me, my love.”

Tsukasa doubles over in a coughing fit. Foam coming from his mouth. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Tsukasa is holding his stomach as Senku stands over him. The fighter reaches out for him. Shoulder to fingertip shaking. He says Senku’s name. He says I love you. But all Senku can hear is his own heartbeat, mistaking it for Tsukasa’s own. Afraid he will die here with him. For a brief moment he considers the idea but the terror in Tsukasa’s eyes leave him breathless. 

He moves quick to clean things. No two cups. No poison. No kettle. No second person living in this apartment. Half of it was already packed up and ready to go. He looks at Tsukasa’s cold, unmoving body before he goes. 

“ _I love you too._ ” He didn’t know who he was whispering it to. But he leaves so fast his lungs hardly catch up with him. 

Senku finds himself riding a bus for hours and hours. Driving through a storm and walking cold and numb until he finally reached the door and saw his father. The father who tenderly held him as he weeped so weakly on his shoulder that one may think him a totally different person.

•

Byakuya is quiet for awhile. Senku knew he was battling between being a father and being a normal person. 

In the end he concedes to the father. Byakuya hugs him close. No words. Only a tight hug. 

It’s quiet between them. Senku’s confession had left the already heavy air lit with rage or even sorrow. Over the wick fire Senku burns the damp photos still in his back pocket. They say nothing more for the rest of the night. 

•

It’s noon when Senku gets the news. He’s turned on the live feed of the broadcast on Tsukasa’s case. The boy, Asagiri Gen, is plastered on the screen. Not for the reason Senku believed though. No. 

“ _Child actor Asagiri Gen arrived at the home of his co stars home Friday evening only to find the door open and MMA fighter Shishiou Tsukasa passed out on the floor. Calling emergency services the fighter arrived at the hospital what they say was mere moments before the damage to his body would be completely unable to be undone. Investigators report that it was poison that caused the man to collapse, and if not for his co-stars timing he would truly have not made it._ ”

“ _Yes well the doctors have stated that with few days watch in the hospital as well as having his stomach pumped of the poison, Shishiou should make a full recovery, the investigation is still ongoing and we have yet to receive word from the victim himself._ ”

Senku closes the laptop and puts a hand over his mouth. Tsukasa was alive and he had attempted murder. His father stands on the doorframe of his room. 

“What do you want to do? If it’s getting out of the country we should be able to get you out by the time your name comes up in the investigation- I’m sure Xeno has-“

“No.” Senku sighs and looks down at the half eaten banana logo of his laptop. His heart is so torn in shreds and even if he tried to kill Tsukasa there was a part of him that was relieved to the core. Even if he could get Tsukasa on his own crimes, Senku would undoubtedly be charged himself. 

“Byakuya do you trust me? Even after all this?”

“You’re gonna go talk to him huh?”

Their matching eyes meet. Byakuya smiles at him. The grief in his eyes tells it all. The revelation had really taken years out of him in one single night. 

“That’s what love does to you.”

“Even if it’s sick and twisted?” Senku asks. 

Wet slowly drops down from Byakuya’s face and to his chin. Until it drops daintily onto his T-shirt. Senku comes close to him, knowing his father wishes to hold him close. Cry for him for all the times he was unable. All the times he was made to think it was his idea. All the times he was abused and manipulated and played with like an aging toy Tsukasa was tired of. 

“I can’t stop you Senku.” He holds the teens shoulders, “I can’t stop you but you have to stay true to yourself.” 

Senku huffs a laugh at him. “Easier said than done old man.”

•

It’s been a week since Tsukasa was released from the hospital. He had told the news that he had been the one to accidentally poison himself. He appeared on the television with Gen. But afterwards felt a hollowness he couldn’t describe. 

Tsukasa had lived a long, hard life with himself. Mind hardly ever stopping, but always methodical in its pace. At a young age he had felt to do things to his sister. And at that point he had put almost an entire stop on his whole game. 

Realized how dangerous he really was. Then Senku came on that fateful day. 

Tsukasa had just came from visiting the hospital. And there a little boy was with an annoyed look and a ton of books in his arms. Tsukasa knew the bus had missed him just by a hair. And without even thinking he invited the boy to come stay with him. 

Tsukasa was sure he was going to jail. There was never a moment he thought this boy would be so tenacious as to come back. Accept him as he was. He was only a small thing. Tsukasa knew he didn’t know the extent of any of his words. Still, a smarter boy would have immediately gotten him a one way ticket to the slammer. 

Rain patters against the window of his home. He had already apologized to the poor actor boy. Called off his gig with the film. Gotten rid of all contact with him. Senku had been so loving that day. 

Perhaps he was doing Tsukasa a favor. He couldn’t even look himself in the face anymore. Too appalled by the man that looked back at him. Grinning and sadistic and all types of twisted. It was sickening. But Senku loved him all the same. Even if he hated that side of him. The side the bled into his soul and pawned him to do terrible, terrible things. 

He had moved to Hokkaido to see if Senku would follow in the first place. He had asked how high when Tsukasa asked him to jump. And he wanted to be there to catch him when he came down from the enormous burden Tsukasa had asked of him. To love a monster. An ugly monster. It had been too much. In the end he had only done what he expected of himself from the beginning. Senku had even committed such wretched acts for him. He deserved to rot away alone in this apartment. 

Tsukasa sits staring into an empty tea cup for nearly two hours. Just had he did for the last several days. Wishing Gen hadn’t come by and saved him. The irony was bitter sweet. 

There’s a ring of the bell. Tsukasa doesn’t answer. Another ring. He doesn’t move. Then the ringer is spammed until Tsukasa pushes up from his chair so hard it falls over and the door clicks as he swings it open. 

Rage in his eyes is swiftly swept by confusion. 

Senku stands with his umbrella in hand. No suitcase or anything; just an umbrella and his cute layered sweater and slacks. 

“Can I come in?”

Tsukasa steps aside for him. Watches him hang his umbrella and take off his shoes. 

He locks the door behind him. And finally the words catch up, as if they wouldn’t be answered. 

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to thank you,” they haven’t left the entryway and Senku is holding his arms, not facing Tsukasa in the slightest. “For not charging me and lying, I want to thank you.” 

“There’s far worse things you could charge me with in retaliation besides... I already broke your trust and heart once... I know seeing me after everything would just be...”

“Annoying? Yeah.” Senku laughs a little and Tsukasa perks. He doesn’t know when he fell in love with that laugh. “I know it’s illogical because I tried to kill you but I... I’m happy that you’re alive...”

“I shouldn’t be,” Tsukasa scoffs, “I should’ve died, but you held back on the potency of what you gave me huh?”

Senku nods slowly, “sure did... even when I want you dead I just.. I should be put in the ground too, I guess.”

“I don’t want to be this way anymore,” Tsukasa looks to the wall, “I guess I got too ambitious and forgot that I fell in love with you.”

“You can love me but your actions have continuously said otherwise.”

Tsukasa laughs and nods, “yeah well, I’m working on that... never thought I’d see you again.”

They stay there quiet a few moments. Tsukasa notices the trembling of Senku’s shoulders and reaches out but pulls back in mere seconds. Too unsure to know if it’s okay to comfort him. 

“I tried to kill you and all I want to do is kiss you, how fucked up is that Tsukasa?” His voice cracks, “I fell in love with you and did awful shit for you and hid things for you- and then tried to murder you and have the nerve to say I love you still- I... I’m a fucking monster.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widen. In all their time together, it’s been scarce how many times Tsukasa has seen Senku cry. Typically it was all during sex or overstimulation or play. Not this. Senku wasn’t the type to show his raw emotions and yet here he is standing with his back turned and hugging his arms to himself. It hurts to know tears are running down that beautiful face of his. 

Tsukasa shakes his head. Senku is no monster. Tsukasa made him this was. Made him like this. 

“Can I touch you?”

Senku takes a deep breath, shoulders shaking. But he nods. So slow Tsukasa almost doesn’t notice. 

Tsukasa reaches out for him. Slowly pulling his back to his chest. Senku is warm. It felt nice just to have him there. With Tsukasa’s arm wrapped gently around him. 

“Senku,” He whispers, “I’m so sorry.” And he was. Terribly sorry for everything he’d ever done to the poor boy. To the man he fell in love with. It’s not romantic. Not the way Tsukasa wishes it were. He dreams of them meeting around the same age. Becoming friends. Falling in love. Finding a home in each other’s hearts. Instead of this. The tainted truth. The disaster that they’d become. It’s all his fault. 

“I love you,” Senku’s body is still shaking and his voice is choked by his sobs, “but I don’t know how to live with loving you.”

Tsukasa runs his hand through Senku’s hair. He slowly combs his fingers through the platinum and jade gradient locks. Shushing him and pressing kisses to the top of his head. Those words hurt, but Tsukasa understood. Senku wanted to love him normally too. Wanted that sweet fantasy dream. And perhaps in another life they could have that. 

“I’m going to get help,” Tsukasa says low into his ear. Senku turns in his arms and looks up at him. The tears have stained his face. He buried his face in Tsukasa’s chest before they have a chance to lean in for a habitual kiss. “I’m going to get help and be better Senku,” he whispers, “for you and for me... because I love you too, so very much.”

Tsukasa feels his own tears boiling to the surface and traveling down his cheeks. 

He hugs Senku to his chest. Loving the feeling of him there. How warm and easy it is to have him there. 

“I told my father everything.” Tsukasa’s heart almost stops at those words, “but he knows I can’t let you go.... is it sick of me to keep holding on?”

Those crimson eyes come to meet Tsukasa’s garnet ones. His own words catch in his throat. Senku needs his own help. He runs a hand up and down his back. Gently smoothing it over. 

“I don’t know,” Tsukasa is honest, “you hold on because you fell in love with me right?” Senku nods and Tsuaksa continues, “maybe it’s best if we spend time apart.” 

As if in sync, both of their tears start running harder. 

“That’s the logical option, to stay away from you,” Senku wipes away his own tears with his palm, “can we start over?” He holds onto Tsukasa’s chest and a wobbly smile runs on his face. “Can we start over so we met normally? Where you’re already getting help and I can fall for you all over again.”

Tsukasa feels a sob run through his body. “I could fall in love with you a hundred times over.” But nothing can erase the past. 

“I want you to stay,” Tsukasa admits, “I don’t care about the poison I just want you back, but if you decide to go I understand.”

They stand there for awhile. Foreheads presses against each other and both breathing heavy. Until the chill of the rainfall is nothing but a memory among shared body heat. 

Finally Senku swallows thick. “I’m going to stay away for a bit,” he decided, “I’ll stay with my father for a year and after we can... we can talk... if you’re doing better then I’ll return home to you...” he looks up into Tsukasa’s eyes. “Can you do that for me? Wait?”

Tsukasa slowly nods. It broke his heart. But it also plants hope deep within him. 

“You’ll come back to this monster?” Tsukasa half laughs, “you’re crazy, Ishigami Senku.”

“Not without progress Tsukasa... please... you must for me.”

Tsukasa feels his insides turning. Anxiety rises from him and he takes a deep breath. Could he do it? He wonders. Senku had been enough to satiate is demonic desires for so long. He knew it was evil to keep him attached to him even after betraying him. Tsukasa takes a deep breath. 

“I’ll do it for you.” He says slowly. 

Without a word Senku raises himself to press their lips together. They’re warm and plush and make Tsukasa’s body hot. 

He kisses him back feverishly. Like being on the verge of death had been nothing to him as long as he was able to press his lips against Senku’s.

They stay there in silent conversation. Their lips and hands did all the talking. Until Senku slowly moves away from him and took a deep breath. 

“I’ll see you around Tsukasa...” 

And in mere moments Tsukasa was alone again. He holds a hand to his chest as if it held the same brilliance as Senku did. He swallows thick. He’s alone again, but this time with hope. The hope that tomorrow would be better... and that his mangled grinning face would stop haunting the mirror. 

For Senku.


	2. Epilogue

“Happy Birthday to you,” 

Senku chuckles as his face is kissed softly.

“Happy Birthday to you,”

He gasps as his ass is thrusted slowly into.

“Happy Birthday dear Senku,”

The line is whispered in his ear and he can’t help but moan loud for the singer. 

“Happy Birthday to you.”

Senku feels a surge of white spread across his chest. It’s the best he had felt in months. Cloud nine with the person he loves most in the world. 

It’s not long until he feels the warmth invade his insides either. It’s not intense, but just enough that he knew the other had just experienced the same ethereal sensations he had. 

He cracks open an eye. 

“Why are you crying?”

“I missed you.”

It almost breaks his heart again to hear those words. Senku moves away, gasps at the loss of thickness inside him, and sits upwards and wipe those hot tears away from his patient lover. He kisses over his cheeks and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I missed you too,” he said, “and I’m proud of you.”

Senku had been able to talk with Tsukasa’s therapist. While they were still deeply concealing all of Tsukasa’s crimes, and by default the ones Senku had kept with him, Tsukasa had made much of what they consider progress. From working through his emotions for his little sister to figuring out that he never wants to lose Senku. 

Tsukasa had battled with it before, but this time someone who loved him was on his side. 

When Senku returned to his doorstep it was exactly a year from the day he had left it. Senku looked older; and that wasn’t a bad thing for once. He was more independent. Getting his own much needed assistance. Becoming his own person. Tsukasa let him search the entire apartment head to toe before they even began a conversation. And when nothing came of it, the look of relief on Senku’s face shouldn’t have felt so rewarding. 

They talked for a long while. Caught up with each other down to the last detail. Tsukasa was on a winning streak and was going to leave to America on some promotional stunt his manager put together soon. He had been getting help from his therapist and the ones he trusted around him. It was only few and far between. But the lie he had told them was that he had been feeling disgusting and tried to commit suicide by poisoning. As far as the close staff knew, that’s why he had cut all ties with the movie production last year. 

Senku told him about the job he’d scored at JAXA, and he could move to any location in the country to work for them. NASA had also offered him an opening on their staff. Thanks to his old mentor Xeno no doubt. His father was livid with him when he called him on the phone and told him he was going to stay with Tsukasa for awhile. There was no reason Senku saw to lie. He wanted everyone to know he loved this man. Even the ones who knew the truth. 

-

They sit in the kitchen eating vanilla cake with buttercream frosting. It’s Senku’s Birthday. Soon he won’t even be in the teens anymore. But his age no longer mattered. 

“It’s so good to be home,” Senku puts his hand over Tsukasa’s, “to be with you too.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be me who’s the sappy one?” Tsukasa raises a brow. 

“Well I’ve been around Byakuya for awhile so I’ll blame him.”

They both laugh. It’s felt like forever since they’ve just laughed together. Senku’s spine tingles with delight. 

“Senku I,” Tsukasa looks away and takes a deep breath. Senku is ready to refute an apology, but what Tsukasa says is surprising, “I want to start over with you too so... come with me, move to America with me.” Their palms slide against each other and he squeezes. “Let’s start over.” 

Senku’s eyes widen and a dark pink settles across his cheeks. He had said that some time ago didn’t he? That he wanted to start over. Where they could pretend to be normal. Senku sometimes had wondered how it would be like if they had met when he was grown. Would it be easier? Would he love him with a deep, indescribable word that no language could create? Senku sees the hesitance now in his lover’s eyes. 

Tsukasa was ashamed. Probably for the first time ever. For what he’d done to him. To Chrome. To Gen. Even the thoughts to his sister. He was guilty. And every other word that came from him now was an apology. 

He cried against Senku’s bare stomach and begged him for forgiveness. True forgiveness. Even punishment would do. Senku knew Tsukasa wanted him to say he wasn’t lovable. And maybe that was true. No one wants an ugly monster who’s done terrible things too many times with little regret. 

But Senku still wants him. Senku wants to see dawn cast light against his face in the early morning. Senku wants to see the laughter crease his eyes when he expresses his true happiness. Senku wants to kiss him right before they both fall asleep. Senku wants to live every day near him and it’s eaten him alive every hour for the past year. 

Tsukasa opens his mouth again. Senku knew he was going to take his words back. Knew that he would think Senku would hate the idea, but before he can, he interjects. 

“I would love to,” he doesn’t let Tsukasa’s hand move away from his own, “lets start over.”

Monsters don’t deserve happy endings, no. They would die with their sins crawling down their backs. But they’ll do it together. 

And for them, well, that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that’s a wrap! Thanks to all the folks who’ve followed this story and supported it. It means a lot! I don’t think this HAS to be said but I’m going to say to the folks who are here and hate this; 
> 
> This is solely a work of fiction and I condone absolutely NONE of this in real life. Tbh offenders are the reason I believe in the death penalty. I don’t think offenders deserve any sympathy and I think all non-offending (as in they have NEVER offended) pedophiles need to seek immediate help.
> 
> This series was a lot of fun to write and I’m glad I finally had a chance to write a bit of Tsukasa’s POV. 
> 
> I was going to originally end it with Senku murdering Tsukasa and lamenting about it later on with Byakuya. 
> 
> However, I saw potential for another route and decided to go that way instead. While I say it’s a happy ending. There’s no justice for Senku or the other kids. I know that’s dissatisfying to some but I think it’s perfect for what this series began as and came from. Twisted things in all shapes and sizes. Even endings! And this has never been a fic about justice. It’s about fucked up love from two fucked up people. And honestly that’s something I love to write. Just awful shit that’d never work or should work irl. 
> 
> And I hope regardless of how you feel in the end you at least got some enjoyment from this series!


End file.
